Blog użytkownika:ChewySuarez/442oons 2017/18 TOP 10
thumb Nowy sezon już się rozpoczął, więc pora podsumować poprzedni w wykonaniu 442oons. Tak jak Dean postanowiłem przygotować swój ranking dziesięciu najlepszych piosenek i pozostałych filmów ubiegłego sezonu, połączonego z Mundialem. Na początek piosenki: 10) Sanchez: Take me anywhere Wybór dziesiątego miejsca był trudny, bo przez nie w notowaniu nie zmieściły się inne świetne filmy. Piosenka idealnie odwzorowująca sytuację Alexisa w Arsenalu, choć głos Sancheza nie pasował do tej melodii. 9) Coutinho Despacito Utwór, który w większości takich rankingów pewnie jest znacznie wyżej, choć popularność zapewniło mu przede wszystkim oryginalne Despacito. Było niemal pewne, że prędzej czy później ta piosenka zostanie wykorzystana w 442oons, ale osobiście oczekiwałem, że zostanie wykorzystana przy okazji El Clasico. Jednak bez tej piosenki ciężko wyobrazić sobie Top 10 sezonu. 8) WC Group Stage in 2 minutes Jedyna mundialowa piosenka w dziesiątce. Podobnie jak Dean i animatorzy wśród swoich ulubionych filmów umieścili Euro w 2 minuty jako skrót ich pracy z ostatniego miesiąca, doceniłem piosenkę zawierającą większość meczy mundialu. Wersja z fazy pucharowej się tu nie znalazła przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie lubię tamtej melodii tak bardzo jak tej użytej w piosence z fazy grupowej. 7) MSD vs MCN - diss track Najczęściej oglądany film 442oons w zakończonym sezonie głównie przez to, że inspirowany najpopularniejszą piosenką Deana, ale jakością ustępujący kiku innym utworom. Na plus diss track i postać Dembele, która po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w większej roli, a podobnie jak Mbappe może być jednym z głównych bohaterów przez kilka lat. 6) No Hoodoo (Tottenham - Liverpool) Bardzo spodobała mi się niekojarzona wcześniej melodia z Agadoo i porównania używane przez Kane'a. To wystarczyło na szóstą pozycję. Druga wersja też była dobra, ale piosence z meczu z Chelsea dużo zabrakło do pierwszej dziesiątki. 5) MSN are never getting back together Kolejna, ale nie ostatnia piosenka z początku sezonu. Film godny bycia zakończeniem prawie czteroletniej historii MSN. Pozostaje czekać jak będą wyglądać relacje bohaterów, gdy Neymar dołączy do Realu, ale to może trochę potrwać. 4) Kung-Fu fighting Pomijając krótki epizod z Wengerem piosenka niezwiązana z Arsenalem. Gdyby śpiew był bardziej dopasowany do oryginalnej piosenki, mógłbym nawet umieścić to na drugim miejscu. Zdecydowanie drugi najlepszy film dotyczący meczu ligi hiszpańskiej (po Shape of you). 3) Bad Bromance Najlepsza rola Cristiano. Chociaż samo zwycięstwo było kontrowersyjne to film bardzo dobrze podsumowuje sytuację Neymara. Podobnie jak w przypadku Coutinho Despacito duża część widzów uznała to za najlepszy film Deana od założenia kanału. Dla mnie to przesada, ale na tegorocznym podium można to umieścić. 2) EPL 17/18 Czyli piosenka inaugurująca ostatni sezon Premier League. Mam wrażenie, że do 2018 te utwory co roku wychodziły coraz lepiej. Pojawiło się trochę nowych postaci i dużo dobrych scen. Mimo że niektóre fragmenty można było zrobić lepiej drugie miejsce tej piosence się należy. 1) Boom Boom Boom Boom Choć samego meczu nie oglądałem to wybór był oczywisty. Dla mnie to jeden z najlepszych filmów w historii 442oons i od miesięcy Deanowi nie udało się stworzyć nic lepszego. Świetnie dobrany utwór i dużo nawiązań. A teraz przejdę do innych filmów. 10) The Break Down of the Yellow Wall Jedyny film w obydwu rankingach opublikowany na innym kanale, który i tak załapał się na sam koniec. Ale nawet, jeśli nie ogląda się Bundesligi trzeba docenić klimat tego filmu. 9) #Coutinhoday - The vlog W piosenka dziewiąte miejsce zajął film o namawianiu Cou na transfer, a tu o jego przybyciu do nowego klubu. Próby powstrzymania Phila przez Kloppa nie były szczególnie śmieszne, ale miejsce w 10 głównie za Iniestę i to ile czekałem na ten transfer jako kibic. 8) Rooney's first day back W przeciwieństwie do późniejszych wersji w tej pojawiły się dialogi i to było kluczowe, bo postać Wayne'a wiele traci bez swoich wypowiedzi. Szkoda że potem było go tak mało. 7) Neymar acting Czyli cały Neymar. Pomijając piosenki jest to najlepszy film ostatnich mistrzostw. Dodatkowo ocenę zawyża zakończenie. 6) When Aubameyang met Wenger Zbiór żartów z Arsenalu po prostu musiał się tu znaleźć. Do tego początek relacji Wengera z Pierrem i zakończenie podobne jak w przypadku poprzedniej pozycji. 5) The N-Factor W obydwu kategoriach film dotyczący transferu Neymara trafił na piąte miejsce. Długo czekałem na coś tego rodzaju, ale było warto. Choć kolejne wersje Factora były lepsze. 4) 10 ways to stop Man City Część mnie szczególnie nie rozśmieszyła, ale niektóre pomysły były naprawdę udane. Szkoda że nie zainspirowano się żadnym w rzeczywistości. 3) Footballers audition for Justice League Dobre wykorzystanie cech poszczególnych zawodników i postaci z DC. Chociaż mogli coś jeszcze dodać z menedżerami. 2) The C-Factor Zdecydowanie przebita wersja z Barceloną. Nie jestem kibicem Liverpoolu, ale w tym sezonie filmy o nim zasłużyły na zwycięstwo w poprzedniej i drugie miejsce w tej kategorii. Oczywiście przede wszystkim dzięki Milnerowi. 1) Ronaldo's insane biycle kick Prawie każda scena była udana. Do tego występ Bale'a okazał się proroczy. Takie bramki zdarzają się rzadko, do tego kiedy coś zrobi Ronaldo to trzeba się zachwycać trzy razy bardziej, ale mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości pojawi się inny film tego rodzaju. W komentarzach możecie podawać swoje ulubione filmy tego sezonu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach